


Marathon Man

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathing, Caretaking, Crying Misha Collins, Darius Marder Takes Care Of Misha Collins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Misha Collins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misha Collins Is An Actual Angel, Protective Darius Marder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darius takes care of Misha after the marathon.There are feels.





	Marathon Man

“Why didn’t you stop?”

Misha groans as Darius has to shift him enough to balance him against the wall so he can unlock the door, open it, and then pull Misha up against him again to get him inside.

“I was nearly at the finish,” he says, but it’s quiet, exhausted sounding, and Darius figures that last mile or so took everything Misha had.

If it had been for fun, maybe Misha would have stopped when the pain started. But it wasn’t. It was to help other people, and so there was no way Misha wouldn’t have made it to that finish line, even if he had to crawl there.

But this is no joke; his bulging calf is a sure sign of a bad spasm, and when Darius tried to help him flex it out with Misha sitting in the back seat, legs stretched out the car door, the pain almost made him pass out.

He gets Misha through the door, kicks it shut behind them, and helps Misha hobble down the hall. They pass the living room area, and Misha glances, a little dismayed, over at the couch that Darius steers them past.

“Uh-uh,” Darius says. He knows if he gets Misha down on that couch, he’ll end up staying there and that is not what he has planned.

So he gets going, trying to remind himself, with every painful sound Misha tries to hold in, that it’ll be worth it when he gets Misha to the bedroom.

Darius sets his charge down carefully, and tells Misha to wait there. Then he goes next door, to the en suite, and starts a hot bath running.

It’s going to take heat, and some strong anti-inflammatory pain relief before Misha feels any better, and then Darius is going to make sure he rests.

He adds some scented oils to the bath, all good for aching muscles, and then turns on the cold tap until the water will be safe enough to get in.

Darius goes back through to find Misha trying, and failing, to take off his clothes.

He’s got an arm out of one sleeve of his overshirt, and that’s it. It looks like he just ran out of steam, and Darius can see tears welling up in his eyes.

It’s exhaustion, he knows. Physical, emotional, between the determination to make it to the end, the fear he wouldn’t be able to, their family pulling together to help Rach go part of the way, and now the pain and frustration.

Darius helps him out of the top, and then pulls Misha into his arms. He holds him, lets Misha get it out, that silent, restrained way he does when he hurts too much and just has to let it all drain out of him.

When it’s done, Misha just sags there, and Darius gently steers his friend to his feet.

He carefully helps Misha into the bathroom, has him balance against the wall as he strips him down, and then picks him up.

Misha holds on as Darius carefully deposits him in the water, and then sinks down with a relieved sigh.

Darius kneels down next to the tub, and makes sure to cup his hand at the back of Misha’s neck to arrest his downward slide.

“ ‘S fine,” Misha says, but his words are all run together. “Not gonna fall asleep in the tub.”

“I’ve got a feeling you might,” Darius says. “But I’ll be right here if you do. Just let go, Dmitri. I’ve got you.”

He shifts a little to get comfier as Misha’s eyes slide closed, but he never moves his hand.

In a while, he’ll wake him, and help him out, and dry him off, and coax a little food and then some ibuprofen into him. Maybe they’ll snuggle and watch a movie.

Whatever they end up doing, Darius will keep a close eye on him, and make sure he’s okay.


End file.
